Alternative transportation fuels have been represented as enablers to reduce toxic emissions in comparison to those generated by conventional fuels. At the same time, tighter emission standards and significant innovation in catalyst formulations and engine controls has led to dramatic improvements in the low emission performance and robustness of gasoline and diesel engine systems. This has certainly reduced the environmental differential between optimized conventional and alternative fuel vehicle systems. However, many technical challenges remain to make the conventionally fueled internal combustion engine a nearly zero emission system having the efficiency necessary to make the vehicle commercially viable.
Alternative fuels cover a wide spectrum of potential environmental benefits, ranging from incremental toxic and CO2 emission improvements (reformulated gasoline, alcohols, LPG, etc.) and to significant toxic and CO2 emission improvements (natural gas, dimethyl ether, etc.). Hydrogen is clearly the ultimate environmental fuel, with potential as a nearly emission free internal combustion engine fuel (including CO2 if it comes from a non-fossil source). Unfortunately, the market-based economics of alternative fuels or new power train systems are uncertain in the short to mid-term.
The automotive industry has made very significant progress in reducing automotive emissions for both the mandated test procedures and the “real world.” This has resulted in some added cost and complexity of engine management systems, yet those costs are offset by other advantages of computer controls: increased power density, fuel efficiency, drivability, reliability and real-time diagnostics.
Future initiatives to require zero emission vehicles appear to be taking us into a new regulatory paradigm where asymptotically smaller environmental benefits come at a very large incremental cost. Yet, even an “ultra low emission” certified vehicle can emit high emissions in limited extreme ambient and operating conditions or with failed or degraded components.
What is needed in the art is a power generation system having essentially zero emissions, high efficiency, and compatibility with existing fuels and infrastructure.